1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to card socket assemblies and, particularly, to a card socket assembly used in a portable electronic device, e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), palm computers etc.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless technology, portable electronic devices are becoming widely used and multifunctional. A portable electronic device usually includes several data cards, e.g., a subscriber identity module (SIM) card used to store personal information and a secure digital memory (SD) card used to store audio data and video data. Thus, card socket assemblies are required for users to easily secure and remove these data cards.
A typical card socket assembly includes a card slot defined in a housing of a portable electronic device. The card socket assembly further includes a securing means used to secure a data card within the card slot.
However, to remove the data card from the card slot, a user has to apply a quite large force on the data card against a securing force of the securing means. Thus, it is easy to damage the data card and the securing means.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.